Glory Days
by lo estoy pensando
Summary: TiempoModerno. Porque a veces las cosas siempre están ahí. Porque se supone que al crecer se madura pero francamente, no debe ser la mayoría de las veces.


Nueva historia, no lo pude resistir. Quise darle un aspecto de "más grande" a esta historia, ojalá funcione.  
>Naruto no es de mi propiedad.<br>**aviso: **"quemar el arroz" es una expresión en chile para decir que alguien es gay.

**Glory Days.****  
>Capitulo Uno.<br>**

Terminó de arreglarse el pelo y de retocarse sólo un poco el brillo de labios. Hinata estaba sentada en la tasa del baño, escuchándola quejarse de lo bestia que podía llegar a ser Naruto. Se dio medio vuelta mientras terminaba de guardar todo en su cartera y preguntó qué tanto podía estar haciendo Ino para estar tan tarde.

"Una se imaginaría que ya que vivimos juntas llegaría más temprano, ¿no?", bromeó Sakura. Pero como respondiendo ante la ironía, se escuchó abrir la puerta de calle de un sólo golpe. Al par de segundos, la rubia en cuestión entró de sopetón en el baño. Saludó a sus amigas sin parar de hablar de un bar que había encontrado, que era lejos lo mejor, mientras caminaba de aquí a allá, sacándose y poniéndose ropa. Sakura, llevada por aquella emoción contagiosa con la que contaba Ino, la siguió por todo el departamento cambiándose la ropa como su amiga. Hinata las siguió interesada, curiosa y divertida, por esa especie de ritual de sus amigas en donde cambiaban e intercambiaban ropa hablando de hombres, de tragos, de los trabajo de la universidad, de maquillaje y de lo último que se sabía de la gente del colegio.

De repente, Ino volvió al ataque. "¡Ah, Hinata-chan!", cantó mientras se acercaba. "¿No te gustaría probarte esto?"

La rubia le mostró una polera negra, sin mangas, ceñida al cuerpo, de escote en v y con bonitos y seductores adornos plateados. Sakura, desde atrás, asentía vigorosamente. Luego se le iluminó el rostro, corrió a su pieza y volvió con unos entallados jeans oscuros. "¡Con esto estarás perfecta!". A Hinata se le encendió el rostro, ¡jamás podría usar algo así! Se escapó de las manos de Ino y Sakura, riendo mientras era perseguida por sus amigas. Detrás de la puerta, Naruto y Sasuke sólo escuchaban chillidos, gritos, golpes y objetos que caían. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron boquiabierto con Sakura encima de una semi desnuda Hinata forcejeando y retorciéndose de risa. Ino estaba detrás de Sakura tratando de quitarles los pantalones a Hinata.

Ambos hombres sólo tratar de volver a cerrar la boca. Sasuke desvió la vista luego de un incomodo momento pero Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír y añadir que siempre pensó que era un mito eso que las mujeres se les quemaba un poco el arroz en los 'pijama party'.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron todos en el bar del que tanto había hablado Ino, Hinata aún no podía recuperar el color normal de sus mejillas. Naruto hablaba animadamente, levantando su vaso de cerveza de vez en cuando y a medida que se le soltaba la lengua por el alcohol, Sakura recibía más y más torpes halagos. Pese a los golpes y la enojada indiferencia de su amiga, Hinata sabía muy bien que le complacía su galantería. De repente sintió la mano de Ino sobre la suya a modo de consuelo y cuando levantó la vida hacia la rubia ésta le sonrió comprehensiva. Finalmente su amiga se distrajo hablando con el mesero pidiendo una nueva ronda. Sin embargo, al lado de la rubia, Sasuke la miraba algo molesto.

Siguieron hablando, jugando algunos juegos estúpidos y el ambiente de cálida y de feliz borrachera iba en aumento. No obstante, pese a lo bien que lo estaba pasando con aquellos viejos amigos la mirada de Sasuke la hacía seguir sintiéndose incomoda. El nuevo novio de Ino había llegado hace un tiempo y ésta lo había convencido para bailar sobre la barra del bar ahora que el lugar estaba a punto de reventar. Naruto y Sakura decidieron seguirlos pero se perdieron rápidamente entre la gente. Ahora sólo quedaban Sasuke y ella en la mesa. Luego de echarle una mirada indiferente a la gente Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, se acomodó en su asiento y se dedicó a mirarla molesto a sus anchas.

"E-ehm... ¿pasa algo?", preguntó al fin Hinata juntando todo su valor. Sasuke era parte de su grupo más cercano de amigos, de los que tenía desde el colegio, pero debía de aceptar que era él con quien menos compartía. De hecho, siempre lo había visto como alguien demasiado distinto a ella en todos los sentidos como para poder ser amigos. La hacía sentirse incomoda con su presencia, no podía entender su extraño humor y no le gustaba como trataba al resto del grupo. Además, Sasuke, era en verdad todo lo que a ella le gustaría ser. Era el mejor alumno, inteligente, apuesto, seguro de sí mismo y de sus acciones, su padre ya lo había dejado manejar varias cosas en la empresa y ya tenía algunos proyectos muy bien desarrollados.

Cuando Sasuke finalmente le respondió que no, cortante e indiferente como siempre, Hinata pensó que ya no podía más. Así que aguantando la respiración se tomó todo su mojito y el corto de tequila de Naruto. Luego se fue de la mesa con la excusa de que tenía que ir al baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino y su novio se despidieron pronto. Quedaban ellos cuatro. Hinata se sentía bastante mareada pero lo estaba pasando bien. Naruto la había sacado a bailar, alguien muy ebrio le regaló a Sakura su manopla, Sasuke había rechazado a un número incontable de mujeres y ella se encontraba placenteramente ebria mientras escuchaba el habitual parloteo entre Sakura y Naruto, a veces también Sasuke.

"Y bueno...", comenzó Naruto. "¿No parece esto una cita doble?", preguntó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa bobalicona a Sakura. Dicha chica se puso roja e inmediatamente contestó con algún cruel comentario pero el rubio estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratamiento como para darse por eludido. Rió con ganas y la mesa volvió a recaer en su parloteo habitual. Hinata sonrió. Era obvio que entre ellos dos algo había, eso lo sabía desde que puso sus ojos en Naruto aquel día de verano, muchos años atrás, en el ahora lejano colegio. Siempre supo que Naruto no estaba al alcance, de sus manos al menos. Tenía la certeza de que era ese tipo de personas. Ese tipo de personas que está destinada a brillar en el cielo, resaltar entre la gente y a hacer cosas maravillosas y extraordinarias. Por eso lo admiraba, por eso estaba enamorada de él. Por eso y por su personalidad radiante, su sonrisa de sol que podía animarla hasta en sus días más tristes, por su optimismo, por su esfuerzo y constancia.

Pero ahora que lo oía decir 'cita doble' algo le hizo click mientras lo veía cerrar cada vez más el espacio entre Sakura y él. Ya habían pasado años desde el colegio, años desde que estaba enamorada de él, ¿cuantos años más iban a pasar? ¿Acaso iba a ser así para siempre? ¿La tercera rueda en todas las salidas? ¿Iba ir a la boda de Sakura y Naruto sola para llorar en un rincón porque aquel niño del que se enamoró en el colegio ya era un hombre y se iba finalmente a casar con otra? ¿Sería ella la tía solterona de sus hijos? ¿Iba a ser ella la única sola, llena de gatos? ¿Realmente no existía nadie para ella? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenía que haberlo, en alguna parte... Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de ver a Naruto bostezar falsamente para deslizar un brazo detrás de Sakura algo dentro de ella le decía que no quería que hubiese nunca otra persona para ella?

Así que con ese amargo pensamiento en el pecho, se pidió otro corto de tequila y le sacó un buen trago de ron a Sasuke en la espera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke la había visto tomar más de lo usual y podía perfectamente imaginarse la razón. Así que esperó pacientemente a que aquel lamentable show llegase a su final. Cuando evaluó que Hinata estaba alcanzado peligrosamente su limite declaró casualmente que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Naruto, inmediatamente, se ofreció para acompañar a Sakura a casa. Sasuke por su parte, al ver como Sakura quería decir que sí pero titubeaba mirando de reojo a Hinata, se ofreció a acompañar a la chica a su casa.

Naruto y Sakura ya habían desaparecido en dirección al departamento de Sakura e Ino. Hinata, tambaleante, caminaba al lado de Sasuke y se sentía horrible. Sasuke no paró de observarla en toda la noche. De verla, así, entre insufriblemente indiferente y algo molesto, como si hubiese estado toda la noche disgustado por una mancha en su camisa nueva. Así que, sintiendo un renovado valor debido al alcohol, Hinata decidió volverle a preguntar si pasaba algo. Y sin saber por qué, cuando él le volvió a responder que no, ella rompió a llorar. Luego de sollozar torpemente ella se llevó la mano a la boca y fue en ese momento que Sasuke supo que el show se había terminado. Al segundo siguiente se encontró a sí mismo en la vereda, sosteniendo el largo cabello de Hinata hacia atrás y ayudándola a mantenerse en pie para que no manchara sus pantalones con vómito. Entre arcadas, vómito y sollozos, Hinata balbuceaba incoherencias sobre Naruto, quedarse sola, malas notas, el último reto de su padre y un sinfín de perdones y de lo sientos. Luego de un rato, ya no se podía mantener en pie y a duras penas se entendían sus balbuceos.

Tenía entendido que ella vivía con algunos familiares demasiado conservadores, por lo que decidió llevarla a su departamento. La arrastró por las calles hasta tomar un taxi y al llegar a su departamento, la dejó encima de su cama. Le quitó la chaqueta y polerón manchados con vómito y los metió en una bolsa de plástico. Cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama para sacarle los zapatos se tomó un momento para observarla bien. Le había limpiado un poco la cara con un paño húmedo y ahora podía reconocer en su rostro a la misma Hinata de siempre. Al tímido ratón de biblioteca del colegio, la que tiene todos sus cuadernos en orden, la que llega puntualmente a la hora, la que nunca entiende las bromas y la que siempre cuida a sus amigos luego de las fiestas... Sasuke rió entre dientes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo pensó. Después de todo, la gente siempre tiene problemas pendientes.

De alguna manera lo veía venir, ahora que Naruto y Sakura ya no podían evitar lo que pasaba entre ellos. Hinata no estaba mal pensó, podriá conseguirse a alguien como Naruto e incluso mejor. Quedarse obsesionado con alguien sólo trae malos ratos. Pero ese ya no era su problema. Le quitó los zapatos, la envolvió bien en las frazadas, dejó un gran vaso de agua cerca, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir a la pieza de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata se despertó relativamente temprano a raíz de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una garganta muy seca. El impacto de no tener absolutamente ninguna idea de en que cama se encontraba se desvaneció en cuanto apareció al verse con la ropa puesta y de tener un gran vaso de agua cerca. Se lo tomó de un sólo trago y sintió como una hilera de agua le recorría el mentón, cuello y pecho hasta llegar al borde de su polera. Se recostó agotada en los almohadones, con la cabeza palpitándole y finalmente ahí se dedicó a tratar de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Después de cinco agonizantes minutos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el departamento que compartían Naruto y Sasuke, en la pieza del último...

Se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la puerta temerosa. Sasuke no estaba a la vista. Volvió a entrar a la pieza, se apoyó en la pared y dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo a medida que se dejaba caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Abrazó sus rodillas y sintió ganas de llorar como una estúpida. ¿Era realmente tan tonta? ¿Tan tonta como para creer que ya se había olvidado de Naruto? ¡Y lo que había hecho! ¡Ir y curarse hasta vomitar! Más encima se impuso de tal manera a Sasuke, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella. Que vergüenza. Que diría su padre... ¡su padre! Hinata se reincorporó de súbito, saltó a la cama y a sus cosas tratando de juntarlas. De repente escuchó un carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se dio media vuelta de inmediato y se encontró con Sasuke en la puerta. Tenía puesto una polera vieja y unos pantalones negros de tela como pijama. Se veía horriblemente trasnochado, sin afeitar una barba incipiente, el pelo en ángulos poco usuales y con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño. Le dio una bolsa de plástico donde estaban sus zapatos, el resto de su ropa y su celular.

"No dejó de sonar en toda la noche", comentó mientras Hinata tomaba su celular. "Le saqué la batería", añadió mientras ella observaba sorprendida las distintas partes del aparato. Pese a la miles de llamadas perdidas que debía de tener de parte de su casa, Hinata no pudo hacer otra cosa que preguntar divertida de cuan ebrio alguien puede estar para que no sepa como apagar un celular. Sólo pudo sonreír al ver como Sasuke desviaba la mirada arrogantemente sin responder, tal y como un niño enojado. Al verlo ahora, no podía dejar de encontrarlo algo tierno pero también podía ver el por qué tantas chicas lo consideraban tan atractivo. También estuvo agradecida que no replicara con algún cruel comentario porque bien sabe que ella es la última persona que le puede recriminar algo sobre estados de ebriedad a él.

"¿Te gustaría tomar algo? ¿Un té, café? O tal vez ducharte", preguntó Sasuke mientras ella revisaba el gran número de llamadas perdidas.

"No, muchas gracias... Ya es tarde y el hecho de haber tomado así no me lo va a quitar un café o una ducha. Mi padre estará enojado igual", respondió resignada.

Se quedaron en silencio. Él se quedó viéndola mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Ella se puso los zapatos primero, empezó a mascar un chicle de menta mientras se amarraba el pelo en una cola de caballo alta y finalmente la vio titubear si se ponía el polerón y la chaqueta algo vomitadas. Le llamaba la atención que durante todo ese tiempo ella no se hubiese molestado ni una sola vez en mirarlo de vuelta.

"Te prestaré un polerón", le dijo poniéndole punto final al debate interno de Hinata.

Así que ahí estaba. Pasada a cigarros, alcohol, vomito, calle, noche y una pizca de menta despidiéndose de Sasuke en la puerta vestida con uno de sus polerones. Era negro, muy gastado, demasiado grande para ella pero era uno de los mejores polerones o eso al menos le había dicho para reanimarla aunque sea un poco. De repente sintió calor subir a sus mejillas y la punta de sus pies parecía mucho más interesante. Ah, qué estupidez, que vergüenza. Tomando aire, juntó todo su valor y levantó de súbito la vista hacia él.

"Lo s-siento mucho por ayer pero m-muchas gracias, Sasuke", al tener la misma inexpresión de siempre como respuesta Hinata volvió a bajar la vista. "D-de verdad muchas gracias. No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti, Sasuke."  
>"Trata de cuidarte más", respondió luego de un insoportable silencio. Sasuke se rascó el cuello mostrándose incomodo con el tema. Suspiró resignado. "Todo esto... Naruto no lo vale. Esto pasará, encontrarás a alguien."<p>

Hinata, mirando el suelo, sólo tuvo ganas de llorar como una idiota. Le dio pena porque todas las cosas que había tratando de evitar volvieron de golpe pero de alguna manera la conmovió porque Sasuke, más bien un conocido en vez de un amigo, se preocupó por ella. Estaba a punto de abrazarlo, de decirle gracias de nuevo, de que-

"¿Hinata-chan?"

Hinata se apartó de Sasuke como si le hubiese caído un rayo. Con la cara en llamas, se despidió torpemente de ambos y corrió a las puertas del ascensor aún abiertas.

Ya cómodo en su departamento, Naruto sonreía como un tonto. "Así que tú y Hinata, ¿eh?", preguntó con picardía mientras asomaba la cabeza al cuarto de su amigo. Sasuke sólo podía imaginarse cuales eran realmente los niveles de inteligencia del rubio como para nunca darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata.

"Idiota", fue lo único que respondió el pelinegro desde su cama. A Naruto no parecía importarle el mal humor de su amigo porque se río con ganas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo que había pasado la noche en el departamento de Sakura. "¿Oh, en serio?", preguntó Sasuke sin siquiera darse la molestia de fingir interés. La sola chillona presencia de Naruto le estaba empezando a dar un dolor de cabeza infernal.

"Si, o sea… Nos besamos y bueno, eso…", comenzó Naruto repentinamente tímidamente. "Pero no pasó nada más, es que estabamos algo tomados y eh… bueno… ¡terminamos por quedarnos dormidos!", terminó riendo. Luego de un momento de silencio y meditación, Naruto le preguntó si pensaba que tal vez haya arruinado todas sus oportunidades con Sakura.

"Idiota", volvió a responder. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco junto con una sonrisa sabionda conociendo los humores de su amigo en la mañana así que se fue dejándolo solo en su pieza. Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él, sin Naruto al fin en su habitación, podía respirar libremente el aroma de Hinata en su almohada y pensar que ella era realmente una chica poco afortunada si tanto le gustaba Naruto.

-.-.-

Muchas gracias por leer!  
>Ojala dejen reviews por favor, me encantará saber su opinión.<p> 


End file.
